A Dimming Light and Twisting Promise
by Sapper215
Summary: Naruto goes to great lengths to keep his promises, but he makes one promise that will test his loyalties and faith. Can he be the light in the dark, or will his light dim and be consumed by the very darkness he trying to push away. NarutoXSakura. First chapter is just the Intro, second Chapter will be Chapter One
1. Intro

**_What is a promise? A promise is the good and evil of this world. _**

**_A promise can bring to lovers together and unite nations. _**

**_But a single promise can break a man and slowly eat away at his sanity. _**

**_A promise can be twisted and skewed, tainted and corrupt._**

**_ A man who makes a promise must be strong enough to survive the darkness that will surely follow._**

**_-Itachi Uchiha_**

**Hey everyone, so far this is my second story, well this is just a preview chapter one is in the works, but I want some feed back on this. This is the the central theme for the story. If you cant get anything then just wait for chapter one. Oh and to my faithful readers of my first story Brothers to the End, i havent forgotten about it, i just hit a few bumps, and between Work and the farm and the Army, i was a little short on time, but dont worry the next chapter is almost done.**


	2. Mark My Words

**Hello everyone! I am back from the grave. I am truly sorry for my absence but now that things have slowed down i will be back to writing. This is a revised version of the first chapter to i strongly suggest reading it, as it has new additions to it. **

**A Pact Made in Blood**

_**"I promise I'll bring him back,**_

_**and I will do anything to keep that promise.**_

_**Mark my words**__**"**_

_**-**_**Naruto Uzumaki**

The night was silent, the air calm and peaceful. The only thing that could be heard was the crackling and popping of a small fire and the short wheezing breaths of a man propped against the base of a tree a few feet away. His deep cerulean eyes gazed in to the fire, wincing shut as his bruised ribs burned in protest as he shifted positions. His right arm cradled his side clutching the torn fabric of his shirt trying weakly to support his torso, while the other hung limp, his fingertips dragging in the cold soil. He shifted again his ribs cracking more in protest causing a low guttural growl as he clenched his teeth against the pain, cursing the man who put him in such bad shape.

"Damn it Sasuke," he hissed as he shifted again, using his good arm to push himself up against the tree into a better sitting position. He reached up and felt the hole in his left shoulder, where Sasuke had disarmed him, then lodged his own kunai into the skin and muscle, severing tendons and leaving his arm useless. "Damn you and the fucking snake to hell," he hissed again, as he felt the tender area. He could feel the blood oozing out, saturating his black sweater. Using his good hand he tore a strip of fabric from his undershirt, using it as a makeshift bandage on the oozing wound, tightening it with his teeth.

The man eased his body back against the tree, trying his best to avoid irritating his wounds, and gazed up into the night sky, thinking about what went wrong, why he was lying here against this tree broken and bloody, while his brother was heading back to Rice Country. He had trained years for this moment, doing everything he could for the day he could confront Sasuke and finally bring him home. And in the end, Sasuke had bested him again, defeated him again, showed him that he was not strong enough again.

He looked in the direction of his village, the faint glow from its lights shined through the gaps in the trees. It was only a few miles away, and while he was broken and bruised, his legs were still worked. He could make it, albeit slowly, in a few hours. But he couldn't go back, couldn't stumble through the gates like this, and couldn't show everyone he had failed again. Couldn't show her he failed again. Not yet.

He leaned his head back resting it on the trunk of the tree as her words played in his mind again.

"_Promise me you will bring him home this time. Bring him back to me….." _ Her voice had a haunting ring as it seemed to echo throughout the trees. He closed his eyes, "_I promise Sakura-chan, I'll bring him back, I won't fail this time, I promise." _ Those words followed hers out into the forest, "_I promise…." _

He slammed his fist into the dirt, driving his knuckles deep into the earth and tree roots, splitting his them open. He did it again, and again, until he could feel the blood flowing freely from his fingers. He failed her again, broke his promise to her again, let down the person he loved again. He leaned back against the tree, his ribs screaming in pain from the sudden movements, making him clench his teeth, fighting the urge to scream.

His eyes slowly closed, he knew he was breaking one of the most basic rules of survival, letting his guard down to sleep, but it didn't matter, he just wanted to escape for a few hours, before he had to disappoint her again, crush her hope again. He was on the edge; he could feel his body ready to drift off into a peaceful slumber until he heard a noise, the distinct sound of a twig breaking under a foot.

He snapped awake, his hand reaching for a kunai, as he tried to move to his feet, before a heavy hand on his shoulder stopped him before slamming back down. He winced has his ribs protested again, sending a fire coursing through his side, causing stars to flood his vision. He jerked his head up at the man standing behind him, the fire illuminating his black eyes and shark like teeth.

"Kisame," he hissed through the pain, as he attempted to lodge a kunai in his knee before being stopped by another voice.

"Now, now Naruto-kun, someone as injured as you shouldn't move like that, it will only make your wounds worse." Naruto looked across the fire, as his eyes slowly moved another man into focus, "We don't wish to fight, only to talk," the man's smooth voice drifted over the fire.

"Itachi," Naruto growled as he tried to stand up again, but was forced back down, causing him to hiss in pain as one of his cracked ribs finally broke under the pressure.

"Kisame," Itachi snapped at the other man, "try not to injure him more than he already is," Kisame grunted as he tightened his grip on Narutos shoulder to keep him from trying to stand again.

"What do you want Itachi," Naruto growled as he glared at the other man, wishing he could slice open the one he blamed for Sasukes pain and eventual defection.

"You're so rude Naruto-kun, growling and snapping at me like some rabid fox, when I just came to see how you were doing." Itachi's voice drifted through the air.

Naruto stifled a laugh, "You really expect me to believe that, last time we met you were trying to capture me so you could get this damn fox out of my gut,"

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "You are right Naruto-kun, our past….engagements haven't been on the best of terms, but I am here only to extend an offer to you that would be unwise for you to refuse."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man, contemplating on just what Itachi had to offer, "Oh? And what would that be?"

Itachi smirked at the blond, now that he was being somewhat reasonable, "You and I have the same goal Naruto-kun, or more like my goal requires you to accomplish yours,"

Naruto gave the man a puzzled look, "And why would you assume that?"

"You wish to save my brother Sasuke from the path he follows, that will undoubtedly lead him deeper into darkness, yet you are nowhere near strong enough to accomplish this, and will most likely continue to fail until it's too late," Itachi's words stung, not because they insulted him or called him a failure, but because they held some truth. At the rate he was going he would never be strong enough to save Sasuke, and he was indeed running out of time. "And as I said before, my goal requires that you accomplish your goals of rescuing my brother. So I offer to help make you strong enough, and in return I only ask that you don't fail again."

Naruto took in his words, playing them over and over again in his head, trying to find some kind of hidden motive, "How do I know you're not just trying to trick me in order to get the Kyuubi?"

Itachi sighed at the thick headedness of the blond, "Because Naruto-kun, if I really wanted to just capture you, I would. You are too weak to fight back or escape. And taking you in to have the Kyuubi extracted would make my goals that much more difficult to achieve."

"And what would goals would that be?" Naruto hissed as Kisame tightened his grip in his shoulder.

"My goals are of no concern to you," Itachi stated, as small barely noticeable hint of frustration tinted his voice. "All you need to know is that I can make you stronger."

"And who's to say you won't just kill me and take the fox once of completed my end of all this?" Naruto asked as he watched the man across the fire.

Itachi sighed, this blonde was beginning to test his patience, "I can assure Naruto-kun, the Kyuubi is no longer a concern of mine,"

Naruto sighed as he considered what Itachi said, it was true, he was in no condition to fight back, or even try to escape, so if they wanted to capture him, he posed no opposition. And he needed to get stronger if he was going to get Sasuke back.

"Fine Itachi," Naruto looked up at the man, "what did you have in mind?"

Itachi gave a small smile; he was one step closer to reaching his goal, as he walked around the small fire. He reached down and gently help the blond to his feet, "Forgive me for this Naruto-kun," Itachi whispered as he plunged a kunai deep into Naruto's stomach. Naruto felt the cold steel slice through his skin, bringing a cold yet burning sensation, "But we are not alone,"

Kakashi made his way through the tops of the trees, bounding from branch to branch. He was worried, Naruto was supposed to have reported back in several hours ago with the status of his mission, but there was no sign of him.

Kakashi looked up at the night sky, normally he wouldn't be so paranoid, Naruto was capable ninja and a formidable opponent. But tonight he had a bad feeling, something wasn't right and he needed to find the blond before his bad vibes came true. Kakashi sped up as another ominous feeling sent a chill down his spine.

He broke through another cluster of branches, before spotting the glow of a small fire in the distance. He stared at the glowing dot for a few seconds, before heading in that direction. Something was telling him he needed to get to the fire fast.

Kakashi was at a full speed now, closing in on the fire. He leapt down from the trees, landing in the bushes on the outside of a small clearing as voices carried over to him. One he could tell was the Naruto's, brash and confident but also weak and strained, while the other was smooth and eloquent. He had heard this voice before, but he couldn't place it.

Kakashi peered through a small space in the bushes; he could see a tall man with a black pony tail walking around the small fire, while another man seemed to be holding someone on the ground in the sitting position. Kakashi circled the clearing trying to see the faces of the men. He narrowed his eyes as one of the men came into view, "Kisame," Kakashi hissed under his breath, if Kisame was here than the other man had to be Itachi. He watched as Itachi picked the man on the ground up, his heart skipped a beat as he saw his face, "Naruto," he whispered as he took in the sight of his student, he could see the blood ooze out Naruto's shoulder every time the fabric and skin separated as his arm hung limp and dangled at his side. He watched as Naruto cradled what appeared to be broken ribs, but he was too far away to tell.

Kakashi readied himself, mentally preparing to save his student, until he watched Itachi impale the blond on a kunai. He tensed as the scooped the blond up and starting moving out of the clearing. Kakashi racked his brain on what to do, if he attacked them now in an attempted to save Naruto, his old wounds combined with the new ones could cause him to bleed out if the Kyuubi didn't react fast enough, But he knew they needed him alive so eventually Naruto would receive medical care, giving him time to get reinforcements and chase after them.

Kakashi clenched his teeth has he sank back into the forest as the two men carried his student away, it killed him to leave his comrade, but he knew Naruto stood a better chance once they treated him, and the numbers were in Kakashi's favor.

"I'll come back for you Naruto," Kakashi promised in a hushed voice as he headed back to the village at top speed to alert Tsunade and assemble a team.

Tsunade rubbed her eyes, trying to ward of sleep for a little while longer. She couldn't go to sleep yet, she had a bad feeling in the bottom of her stomach, and the sake she was drinking wouldn't make it cease. Standing up, she made her way to the window that overlooked the Leaf Village. Tsunade let out a small content sigh, despite the hassle and late nights it took to be the Hokage, she love how calm the village looked at this hour, quiet and peaceful.

She looked back across the office to the clock hanging above the door, it was already past midnight and Naruto hadn't reported in yet. Tsunade smirked a little, the blond idiot had probably gotten sidetracked on his way back and would be showing up any minute now with a half assed excuse as to why he was late. But then again this feeling in her gut wouldn't leave.

A small pop followed by some heavy breathing caused her ears to perk, as she turned to face this new intrusion in her thoughts. He knelt by the open window, his back rising with every heavy breath he took as he tried to calm himself.

"Kakashi!" Tsunade snapped, gaining the attention of them man, "Do you have any idea what time it is? This had better be good." The man looked up, his uncovered eye surround by small wrinkles that seemed to have appeared instantly.

"Forgive me Tsunade-sama," Kakashi stood up, taking a deep breath, "But I have grave and urgent news,"

Tsunade felt the pit in her stomach sink a little more, "Tsunade-sama, its Naruto," Tsunade could hear the sense of urgency in his voice when he said the blonds name, "He's been captured by Akatsuki."

The pit in her stomach grew even more, "What are you talking about?" she snapped, her feelings for the blond were starting to boil. She couldn't believe that someone like the stubborn blond could have been captured.

Kakashi watched the Hokage fight to keep a professional appearance, as her fear for his student tried to show its self, "After Naruto failed to report back after his recent mission to retrieve Sasuke, something didn't feel right. I went out to try and find and link up with him. He made camp in small clearing several miles outside of the village, where I found him." Kakashi paused to take a breath, letting Tsunade cut in.

Kakashi's eyes widened as the Hokage caught him off guard, pinning him to the wall, her forearm digging in just above his collar bone. Tsunade's voice was a low growl, just above a whisper, "You found him and yet left him to die at the hands of Akatsuki." the Hokage fought to keep her now boiling range down, she couldn't believe that Kakashi, the man who preached about not abandoning his comrade, would leave and let him fall into the hands of the one group he knew Naruto need to be kept away from.

Kakashi choked as her arm slid up cutting into his airway. Despite being a formidable shinobi, he could do little against her crushing strength. He winced as he started to see black dot the outside of his vision as she pressed harder, increasing the pressure, before releasing him and letting him slump to the floor.

"Explain." she growled as Kakashi lifted himself off the ground, wheezing as he rubbed his injured throat. "you have one minute to tell me why you're in my office and not out assisting your student," Kakashi cringed at her words but kept it hidden, they're meaning was clear, she wanted a damn good explanation as to why he was here alone while Naruto was moving away from the village in enemy hands.

"Forgive me Hokage-sama, but I have good reason as to why I came back alone." Kakashi took a deep breath, straightening out his disheveled vest, "when I found Naruto, the two Akatsuki members had already captured him, I was lucky I reached him when I did or I might not have found him at all."

Tsunade furrowed her brow, letting the information sink in, "you have yet to answer my question Kakashi, why did you return instead of aiding him?"

"Please allow me to continue," a slight sense of urgency was creeping into his voice, he needed to be assembling a team to track and retrieve the blonde, "from what I could see Naruto already had heavy injuries inflicted upon him, most likely from a previous fight and Akatsuki took advantage of it and captured him with no trouble."

This caught Tsunade off guard, "what do you mean? Surely he didn't just give up without a fight, that's not like him at all." Tsunade clenched her fists, the Naruto she knew would never give up, not let himself be captured by those he knew wished to do him harm.

"I don't think he could he could fight back Tsunade-sama," Kakashi placed a hand on the Hokage's shoulder, pulling her from her thoughts. He needed her to focus. "The wounds I could see were serious. His left arm was rendered useless by a puncture wound to the shoulder, and the way he cradled his side indicated that he had several cracked and broken ribs. That alone would make fighting against any experienced shinobi extremely difficult."

Tsunade sat back on the corner of her desk, trying to think of who could have put her blond knucklehead in that condition. "Tsunade-sama, that's not the only injuries he sustained."

Tsunade looked up, trying to read the Kakashi's face, looking for any sign that this information was not going to get worse, "one of Akatsuki member inflicted a serious abdominal wound on him, a kunai to the stomach, just below the sternum. Which is why I came back, I'm certain I could have held the two off long enough to retrieve Naruto, but with a wound like that, he most likely would have bled out before I could subdue them and bring him back."

Tsunade stood up and paced across the room, "How do we know he's not dead, if the wound is as bad as you say, without any medical attention he is as good as dead, if he hasn't died already." Tsunade tried to give Kakashi a stern look but her eyes betrayed her, Kakashi could see that had taken all of her self-control not to break down at the thought of the blonde dying in their hands.

"He's not dead Tsunade," Kakashi voice carried a comforting tone, "They need him alive, which is why I came back, to give them time to heal Naruto while we assemble a team to go after him."

Tsunade sighed; it felt like this night was taking years off her life, "good thinking Kakashi, I am sorry for earlier, I let my emotions come before my duties. Now resupply and get whatever you need while I assemble a team. You have fifteen minutes."

"Hai Tsunade-sama," Kakashi bowed before disappearing a puff of smoke away.

Tsunade sighed as she sat behind her desk, "Rat!" she called summoning her ANBU guard.

Rat appeared before her in puff of smoke, "you have ten minutes to get me a squad. You know what to do.

"Hai" was all he said as he disappeared.

**You know the drill. R&R**


	3. A Promise of Urgency

**Here is the next chapter. If you have any question just ask them in the comment or PM me, sorry for any typos. **

_**Those who break the rules are trash **_

_**Those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash**_

_**-Kakashi Hatake**_

Sakura trudged wearily into her room, dropping her medical bag on to the floor as she made her way to the single bed in the corner. After working a double shift at the hospital along with her medic training under the Hokage, she was exhausted. Yawning, she rubbed her black baggy eyes as she lowered herself onto the soft blankets. Nothing was more important than the peaceful bliss that was just seconds away.

Sakura felt her consciousness start to slip, when she was jolted awake by a sharp rap on her door. Yawning a string of curses, she sat back up. "Who the hell visits at this hour?"

She slowly made her way to the door; curse whatever unholy being need to keep her away from her soft warm bed. Another rap on the door gave way to another string of curses as she threw the door open, "What!"

Standing on the other side was one of the faceless ANBU, "Sakura-san, report to the Hokage's office immediately," Was all he said before vanishing.

Sakura sighed, picking up her medic bag she left her small apartment and headed towards the Hokage's Tower.

Kakashi massaged the back of his stiff neck with one hand while he shoulder his pack with the other, it felt like he was getting older by the second, "_that blonde knucklehead is going to be the death of me_," Kakashi thought with a chuckle. While this was a very terrible situation, he couldn't help but laugh at the fact that something's never change. The blonde never failed to put himself in these situations.

Kakashi let out long sigh as he started up the tower steps, which seemed to be getting steeper by the second. Reaching the top, he spotted a head of pink hair standing next to Shizune, the Hokage's assistant.

"Ah Sakura, what are you doing here?' he said in his normal casual voice, hiding the fact that she was the one person who shouldn't be on this mission, it was dangerous, even for him.

"Kakshi-sensie," Sakura turned around, exhaustion etched in her face, "I'm not sure, Tsunade-sama summoned me, but I was told to wait out here with Shizune,"

"Hmmm," Kakashi gave his lazy thinking look, "well I'm sure it's important," Kakashi sighed lazily over his shoulder as he walked into the Hokage's office.

Sakura watched as the door swung slowly shut, trying to catch a glimpse of what was going on inside. All she could see before the door closed completely was a small squad of ANBU surrounding the Hokage's desk.

Tsunade eyed the many masks of the ANBU squad, "Rat, which squad is reporting?"

"None Hokage-sama, these are all volunteer," Rat replied, standing next to the Hokage.

Tsunade raised a puzzled eye, "ANBU, remove your masks," the Hokage knew that as an ANBU, they were never to remove their masks while on duty, but without a specific squad reporting, she had no knowledge of their rank or specific skills. For all she knew they could be glory seeking rookies, which is not what she needed on this mission.

As the ANBU removed their masks, one stepped forward, he was older, with many years of experience etched in his face, and most likely a desk job back at the ANBU headquarters, "Forgive us Hokage-sama, but we did all volunteer for this mission,"

The Hokage scanned the group, they were all of similar age and experience, and like the first had advanced from field missions, "why do I have a group of volunteers, and not a squad?"

"I can answer that Hokage-sama," the first one spoke again, "Major Hakimashu, ANBU training officer reporting," he identified himself, "when word came down of this particular mission, we all felt obligated to volunteer," this earned another puzzled eyebrow from the Hokage, as he continued to explain, "in our younger years, we spent most of our time watching over the young Uzumaki and chasing him down when when he caused trouble. We felt that if anyone should hunt Uzumaki's captor down and bring him home safely it should be us, we owe him that much." The rest of the ANBU volunteers nodded in agreement.

"Hokage-sama," another ANBU stepped forward, "Captain Minaku, 455th Recon Battalion reporting," The Hokage nodded, signaling him to speak, "I'll will be damned if I let anything happen to Uzumaki and we will lay down our lives to bring him home." The rest of the ANBU officers let out a loud "Hai!" in agreement.

The Hokage looked each one in eye, silently voicing her approval, stunned by the fact that these men, who were well beyond the years and rank of obligation for field missions, would risk their lives to bring home her surrogate son. When she reached, a small frown played at her lips. Standing in the corner was a Chunnin with a deep scar across his nose, who should have had no knowledge of the mission let alone partaking in it.

"Iruka," the Hokage said in stern voice, "what are you doing here? This mission was only put down through the ANBU ranks."

Iruka was about to voice is reason, when Hakimashu spoke first, "forgive me Hokage-sama, but I informed him of this mission, and he insisted that he go along."

"This is a SS-ranked mission, qualified ANBU only," the Hokage gave the officer a stern look.

"Hai Hokage," Hakimashu nodded, "but Iruka-san was Uzumaki's early sensei, and an older brother to him, who helped us keep tabs on him in when the boy was younger."

Tsunade was about to voice her disapproval, when Iruka spoke up, "Hokage-sama, if I may speak," Tsunade nodded, allowing him to continue, "I have watched of Naruto for most of his life, and consider him nothing less than my family, and even though this is an S class mission, I will not sit back while he is in danger. Even if you dismiss me, I will do everything in my power to bring Naruto home, even if it cost me my rank or my life."

The Hokage stared him down, watching the desire and determination to see Naruto brought back safe burn like fire in his eyes. Tsunade sighed, knowing it would be pointless to dismiss him, "very well, you may come," she said in a low voice, as she removed her normal robes, revealing the green flak vest and black Shinobi attire, and turned to the rest of the group, " I will be accompanying you on this mission,"

Some of the senior ANBU officers began to voice their concern, but were cut off, "This is not up for debate, Naruto is just as important to me, and should not be allowed fall into the wrong hands."

The ANBU gave a stern nod, "Shizune!" Tsunade barked, drawing her assistant up from the back of the room, "You will be in charge of my affairs while I am gone and Sakura while run the hospital, no one outside this room is to know the nature of my absence or of this mission."

Shizune gave a solemn nod "Hai Hokage-sama," as she turned and left, she knew how dire this situation was and was heavy with worry for the blonde.

Sakura craned her head trying to see what had transpired in the office that required so many ANBU, as Shizune stepped out and closed the door, the last thing she saw was the Hokage leaving in battle attire.

"Why is the Hokage leaving with the ANBU?" Sakura began to pepper Shizune with questions, "what's goi-"

"Please Sakura, no questions;" Shizune silenced the girl, "all you need to know is that the Hokage has urgent business to attend to, and that you will be in charge of the hospital while she is gone.

Sakura could see that Shizune was deeply troubled, and would not answer her questions, "Hai," Sakura turned and trudged wearily down the stairs, her head swirled with reasons as to why she was being kept in the dark.

Shizune gave a tired and worried sigh returned back to the Hokage's office.

Itachi flew out of the trees and landed in a small clearing, "Itachi, we need to patch this guy up or he won't make it much longer," Kisame said exposing the blondes stomach wound, blood had drench the gauze he had stuffed in it, and was running over his skin like crimson rivers, "Did you have to stick him so deep?" Kisame's voice was disapproving as he began to apply fresh dressing to the gaping hole.

"Now is not the time," Itachi was worried, he hadn't planned on having Kakashi show up and having to stab the blonde in order to the cover up Narutos defection, his plans would be ruined if the boy was continually hounded by hunter-nin before he was ready, "Just dress him up and continue north, I will rejoin you when I take care of our pursuers,"

Kisame gave the man a skeptical look, "you think you can handle them by yourself? They won't be light in numbers."

"If this works, then I won't have to fight them," Itachi said as he took out a kunai and slashed the back of Kisame's hand, catching the blood in a small vial from his pack.

"Ouch! What the fuck was that?" Kisame growled, covering his hand in some gauze.

"Trust me." Was all he said as he filled another vial with Narutos blood and then took off into the trees.

Kisame just shook his head as he picked up the blonde and headed north.

Kakashi and his squad had been running through the tops of the trees for what seemed like hours, following Pakkun, one of his tracking summons. Kakashi watched as the dog suddenly veered down towards a small clearing in the trees. Kakashi signaled to the rest of the squad before following him.

"What is it Pakkun?" Kakashi watch the small dog sniff around, the Hokage landing next to him.

"The scent splits here," the dog continued to sniff the air and ground, "but is stronger in this direction," as he took off west back into the trees.

The shinobi were a blur as they took off after the dog.

Itachi sat on a small rock, with the blondes lifeless body at his feet, waiting for the group he could sense coming towards him in the trees. He watched as a group of leaf shinobi landed in front of them, with Kakashi in front.

"Hand him over Itachi," Kakashi barked his voice had lost its usual calmness.

Itachi just chuckled, "gladly," was all he said he reached down and picked up the blonde, before throwing him towards the group, his body landing a few feet short, "I have gathered everything I need from him, so he is no longer of any use to me."

Kakashi watched the Itachi close, as he signaled for two of the ANBU to retrieve his student, who vanished and then reappeared next to Naruto. They quickly looked him over before picking him up and dragging to the safety of the group.

The ANBU set his limp body down, as Tsunade quickly began to work, her hands glowing as she tried to find a pulse or any other indication of life. "Kakashi," Tsunade called out in a defeated voice, the chakra around her hand slowly disappearing, "Kakashi, we're too late,"

"What," he said harshly, turning to look back at the Hokage, he could see the grief taking over her face. This only fuelled his anger, as he turned back to confront Itachi, but only saw an empty clearing and the small rock. Kakashi clenched his hands, fighting the urge to chase after the man, as he heard the Hokage voice call for him.

"Kakashi, leave him," the Hokage fought to keep her composure in front of her subordinates, "your student is more important right now."

**Hope you enjoyed, R&R**


	4. To Stubborn to Die

**Here you go. This chapter was harder to write for some reason, I had like a Spelling and Grammar and Writers block. So if it is poorly written or full of mistakes let me know. i triple checked it, but im not sure if it is tells the story the way i want. Hop you enjoy**

_**"Hmmm Am i worried about Naruto?**_

_** No, why should I be? **_

_**That baka is too stubborn to die**_

_**Let alone get himself killed"**_

_**-Sakura Haruno**_

Tsunade knelt by the body of the blonde, tears slowly gathered in the corner of her eyes, as she felt his wrist one last time, praying that there would be the faint beat of a pulse. She looked the badly beaten body over her, tracing every wound with her gaze before resting it on Naruto's eyes, their once deep blue now dulled and lifeless. With trembling fingers, she slowly closed his eye lids, her hands slowly fell to his chest where the necklace she had given him sat upon his cold skin, the stone was dull its green hue seemed to have faded, reflecting the life of the blonde. She gripped it tightly in her hand, letting the tears fall freely as she pulled it from his neck.

Kakashi stared at the body of his student, cursing himself. He had done the one thing he despised more than anything, he had abandoned one of his comrades, his student no less, and now he was dead. He had failed in his promise to Obito, failed his Hokage, and worst of all failed Naruto. Kakashi was pulled from his thoughts with a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Kakashi," Hakimashu said in a solemn voice, "Now is not the time to curse oneself, Iruka was also Naruto's sensei, and cared for him the most, save the Hokage. You know what must be done."

Kakashi nodded, as he looked across the circle of shinobi at the Chunnin, his heavy gaze was focused on Naruto. Kakashi slowly made his way around the group, standing next Iruka. "Forgive me," Kakashi's voice was barely above a whisper, "My actions failed our student."

Iruka stared at the blondes lifeless body, "It is not me who you should be asking for forgiveness from, you failed Naruto," Iruka turned locking eyes with Kakashi, "It is him who must forgive you, and those who you must tell when we return."

Kakashi clenched his fists, he knew exactly who Iruka was talking about, "Sakura," he whispered.

"I will not forgive you Kakashi Hatake," Iruka's voice was hard, "Not until we kill the bastards that did this."

"Hai," was all he could say, as he stared at the body.

Tsunade stood up brushing the dirt of her knees, "Let's get moving, it will be daylight soon. We need to get him back to the village and inform everyone." Tsunade gave the blonde one last look before turning in the direction of the leaf; tears falling freely again, "Let's take him home."

Kakashi knelt down by the blonde, gathering him up and clutching him close to his chest. The heavy weight of his failure weighing him down has he followed the Hokage back to the village hidden in the Leaves.

Kisame sat in the dark hotel room, Samahade resting across his lap as he watched the steady rise and fall of the wounded blonde's chest, flicking his gaze to the door watching for and hint of unwanted guests. He knew Itachi was a strong shinobi and a deadly opponent, but even he had his limits and if the Leaf nin showed in force he could very easily be captured or dead now, with the rescue party heading after him now.

Naruto let out a strained cough, drawing Kisame's attention from the doorway that was followed by a long wheezing sigh, as the air rushed out of his lungs. Kisame jumped up grabbing the last of his dressings, and rushed to the side of the blonde's bed. He didn't care for the leaf Nin, but Itachi needed him alive, and it was his job to make sure the man stayed alive. He started to pump on the blonde's chest, stopping when he heard the final sound of breathing. He let out a small breath of relief, as he started to change the dressing on Naruto's stomach, when he heard it, the faint click of the doorknob turning. Kisame tensed, he looked at Samahade leaning against the wall, "Shit," he cursed under his breath. With his hands knuckle deep in the blonde's stomach, there was no way he could reach the sword before the person entered the room and keep the element of surprise.

He continued to watch the door, formulating plan for ending the person entering the room. The door finally opened, revealing a wrinkled face of an old lady, followed closely by Itachi. Kisame relaxed as the old lady knelt by the blonde's side and shooed him away.

"I will handle it from here," was all she said as she started working on the blonde.

Kisame stood up, wiping Narutos blood off his hands with one of the rags he was using, before turning to Itachi, "Mind telling what this was all about?" as he held up his bandaged hand.

Itachi gave him an annoyed look, he didn't feel like explaining the last couple of hours, but he knew that Kisame would let it rest until he knew why his hand was split open.

_Several hours Prior_

_Itachi was leaping through the trees at an accelerated pace, trying to formulate a plan for new turn of events. He hadn't planned on being interrupted during his talk with Naruto, and if he didn't figure out something soon his plans would end before they even began. Itachi scanned the area, he was near a main trading route for the Leaf village, and if he was lucky there would be some late night travelers out._

_Itachis eyes swept the area again, looking for the faint outline of a person, then he saw it, an older man who was ambling slowly down the road, most likely heading to or from one of the many fields the dotted the area._

_Itachi stopped, standing on a branch overlooking the road, he need to complete the first part of his plan. He flipped through a few hand signs, creating a single shadow clone. Next he did the signs for a henge, causing it to take the form of his partner. Itachi pulled out the vial of Kisame's blood using it to draw a small seal on the forehead of the clone, pumping some chakra into it when he was done. "Now it should carry his scent," _

_Itachi knew that if Kakashi was in following him, he would use his dogs to track them; he just hoped that this scent was strong enough to draw them off the real trail. Itachi paused before pumping some more chakra into the clone, amplifying the scent the seal was giving off. Satisfied with his work, he turned back down to the road, watching as the old man approached the tree._

_After the man passed underneath him, Itachi dropped down, muffling his surprise cry with his hand as he drove a kunai in to the helpless man's gut. He grimaced as the man's fighting slowly died down, he didn't like killing innocent people, but if his plan was going to succeed then this man's life was necessary. He need something sturdy than a clone to take the blondes form, something that would last long enough for them to put some distance in-between his party and their pursuers._

_Itachi laid the man on the road, as he pulled open his brown shirt, revealing a wrinkled and scared chest. Itachi pulled out the vial of Narutos blood, using is to draw another seal on the man's chest. When he was done Itachi examined his work, everything had to be perfect or the illusion would fail, and he only had enough blood for one try. Satisfied, he ran through a set of hands sign, placing his palm over the seal. Itachi watched for a second, waiting for a sign that it worked, as the man appearance started too changed, taking the form of the blonde. _

"_Perfect," Itachi smirked, now all he had to take care of was the blonds clothes, he bit his thumb drawing blood and using it to draw a small seal on the man's shirt, nothing complicated just enough to hold a henge on the fabric. Itachi watched as the clothes changed until they looked like the black and yellow suit Naruto was wearing. Compete with the hole in his abdomen._

"_now for the final piece," Itachi mumbled as he pulled a green stone on a necklace from his pocket, he had pulled it of the blonde when he had carried him out of the clearing, After watching Naruto for the past several years, he knew that it was important, and the illusion would fail without it._

_Itachi could sense them drawing near, the scent from his clone had done its job. He gathered up Naruto's doppelganger and took back off into the trees,_

"So how much time did you buy?" Kisame asked, running over the details in his head.

"At least a few days," Itachi answered, running his hand through his jet black hair, "If we're lucky they'll bury the body before the seals chakra runs out, and then we won't have to worry about them searching for us."

Kisame sat there, pondering what his partner had told him, "and if the seal where's off before that?"

"They will know he's still alive, but we should be out of Fire country before then," Itachi looked over at the blonde laying on the bed, "But I have more pressing matters at the moment, I need to figure out why the Kyuubi hasn't healed Naruto, he is no good to me like this."

Both men stared at the blonde, watching as the old lady stitched him up.

_Mindscape_

Naruto sat up, rubbing his head trying to ease the pounding, as he looked around. He was in the large chamber within his mind that housed the seal and his tenant.

"_**It's about time you came around boy," **_a deep voice rumbled from beyond the giant steel bars.

Naruto stood up, his stomach burned and ached from the kunai wound he had on the outside, "And what do you want?" Naruto turned and faced the steel cage, "And why haven't you healed these damn injuries," irritation heavy in his voice. The healing factor that he had grown to accustom to was a silent agreement between the two, and now that the demon was slacking, it hadn't been a pleasant experience.

" _**You're are in no position to be making demands boy," **_the demon moved closer to the bars, showing his glowing eyes and bleached white menacing smile_**, "my lack of care for you wounds is due your stupidity and my need to teach you a lesson,"**_

"Lesson?" the blonde had grown tired of the Kyuubi's cryptic talk long ago, and now chose to only interact with it only when he had to, "what lesson you possibly need to teach me?"

The Kyuubi's deep voice rumbled again_**, "To teach you to acknowledge your limits and use that damn brain rattling around in that damn head of yours,"**_ this drew a confused look from the demons container, _**"Unless you learn that you can in fact be killed due to your stupidity, you will eventually meet a foe who damage you in such a way that even I will not be able to save you."**_

Naruto glared at the beast, he knew his relationship with the demon was less than friendly, but this just seemed like another way for it to toy with him, "So you decide to let me die, just to prove a point?" Naruto shouted, furious at his tenant for what he had to deal with in the last several hours.

The Kyuubi just chuckled_**, "Foolish child, your death would mean mine as well, I am the reason your alive, you would have died from your wounds hours ago had I not healed them enough for you to live this long, I just need you to venture here so I could discuss these past events,"**_ the Kyuubi watched as the blonde figure out what had happened, only adding to his fury towards the demon. This made the Kyuubi grin, _**"Now leave, I will heal your wounds fully, and remember what I told you."**_

Naruto just turned his back the demon, giving him the middle finger. This only caused the Kyuubi to laugh, his deep rumble echoing throughout the great hall_**, "Heed my words Uzumaki, unless you get stronger and learn to think, you will meet a foe that even I will not be able to save you from, and it will be the last time you see the light of day."**_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, the Kyuubi's final words echoed throughout his head. He could feel the slight tingle and burn as his wounds healed at an accelerated pace. He looked up at the old lady standing next to him, her eyes wide as she watched his stomach wound healed up within seconds.

"You services are no longer need," Naruto turned his head to the owner of the voice, watching as Itachi stood up, and walked over to the lady, handing her small bag of coins " you will speak of this to now one, am I clear?" the lady nodded, taking the bag and left the room in a hurry."

Naruto watched Itachi for a few a seconds, the situation he was in finally sinking in. Before he could say anything, Itachi turned to him, his emotionless stare was unnerving, "Are you well enough to travel now?"

Naruto just stared, as Itachis expression changed, showing that he was growing impatient. Naruto slowly swung his legs out of the bed and stood up, he was still sore, but he knew could travel on his own now.

"Yeah," his voice was hoarse from not having anything to drink in the last few hours.

"Good," Itachi turned, towards the door, "We have a great distance to travel, and little time to do it," Naruto opened his mouth to ask exactly what was going on, and why Itachi had felt he need to cut him open, but the man seemed to read his mind, "No questions until we reach our final destination, we don't have time."

Naruto nodded, he knew that anything he asked now would be pointless. He gathered up his pouches from the floor beside the bed, as he heard Itachi speak again, "One more thing," Naruto watched as he drew a kunai. This caused him to stiffen, ready in case Itachi felt the need to run him through again. The man just smirked as he threw the kunai to the blonde, "your headband," was all he said as he walked out the door, followed close by Kisame.

Naruto untied his forehead protector, looking at the emblem of his home village etched into the smooth metal. He knew that once he put the gash through it, there would be no turning back. It pained him to give up his home, his memories, his friends, but if that was the price to pay in order to get Sasuke back, then so be it. Naruto traced the symbol with his fingers on last time, willing his hands to do what he use to consider unthinkable, before dragging the kunai across, cutting the emblem of the Leaf in two.

Tsunade stared at the large village gates slowly getting bigger as they approached; it had been a somber journey with little talk. Everyone was trying to come to terms with the death of the village's most unpredictable ninja. They all knew that death was one of the risks of being a shinobi, but that didn't make it easy.

The Hokage stopped outside of the gate, signaling the ANBU, "Gather the members of Naruto's class and team Gai," she turned to the group, her voice grew stern, "make sure they are In my office before I arrive, I don't want them finding out through anyone but myself."

They group of ANBU nodded and took off for the various parts of the village where members of the group the village had dubbed the "Rookie Nine" lived.

"Kakashi," Tsunade took the blondes body from the Copy Cats chest, cradling him protectively to her chest, "summon the other Jonin sensei's, inform them that there has been a death, keep them away from their students until we are ready"

"Hai Hokage-sama," Kakashi took of disappearing over the rooftops.

"Iruka, come with me," the Chunnin nodded, unable to find the words to speak, as they passed through the gates and the buildings to the Hokage's tower.

Sakuras sat at the desk in the hospital administrator's office, trying her best not to doze off while on duty, but it was a losing battle. Just has her head started to nod, one of the ANBU appeared in the office, jolting her awake.

"Sakura-san, accompany me to the Hokage's office now," was all the masked shinobi said as he turned and vault out of the window.

Sakura opened her mouth to ask to ask him exactly what was going on and why she need an escort just to go to the tower, but he was already waiting for her on the roof of the next building over. She quickly gather up her medic bag and files and followed after him.

Sakura arrived at the Hokage's office, just as the other members of the Rookie Nine and Team Gai showed up, rubbing the sleep from their eyes and wondering why they were summoned so early.

"Eh Shizune, what's going on, where is the Hokage?" Kiba asked the black haired assistant.

"The Hokage is out on business at the moment, but if she summoned you, then I imagine she will be here shortly." Shizune answered him, without looking up from the desk, instead shifting through some random papers, trying to conceal the worry on her face.

"Hey, where is Naruto?" Lee gave a puzzled look, scanning the room for their blonde friend.

No one notice Shizune cringe when he said the blondes name, "he is probably just running late,"

"Hey," Sakura furrowed her brow trying to remember exactly where here teammate had gone the day before, "Wasn't Naruto assigned to some sort of retrieval mission a few days ago?"

"Sakura's right," Shikamaru gave a loud yawn before continuing, "He said something about leaving for a few days, so he might not be back yet."

Lee was about to ask another question, but stopped when Iruka walked in, "Iruka-sensei, what are you doing here?" he turned and asked the Chunnin.

"Has everyone from Team Gai and your class here?" Iruka asked, ignoring the green clad shinobi's question.

Sakura looked around, trying to find her teammate, "Everyone but Naruto," the rest of the room nodded in agreement.

"Please follow me, and no questions," Iruka turned and left, not giving the young shinobi a chance to speak, "Everything will be explained shortly," Iruka hid the sorrow in his voice as he led the group of shinobi to one of the small conference rooms.

Everyone exchanged confused looks as they followed the Chunnin, wondering exactly where they were going.

"Hey Iruka-sensei shouldn't we wait for Naruto to return? " Choji asked, looking around again.

"Yeah, shouldn't he be here?" Kiba stated, oblivious to Iuka's sudden change in posture.

The question ended as they walked into the conference room, each of them looking staring at the body lying on the table in the center, a white sheet stretched over it. There was an ominous feeling that ran through the young shinobi, as they quietly stared at the body one the table.

Sakura looked across the table at the group of Jonin sensei's speaking with the Hokage." Tsunade-sama, what's going on?"

The group of Jonin were pulled from their conversation, turning to face their former students. Each one had a look of anger and sorrow that they were trying to hide, as the Hokage remained silent, ignoring Sakura's question.

Tsunade turned towards her student, her movements were slow, almost forced, her long blonde hair fell over her face, covering her eyes. She slowly made her way across the room, each step heavy and painful. Sakura watched as Kakashi stopped the Hokage with a gentle hand on her shoulder and whispered something in her ear. Tsunade nodded as she placed something in his hands.

"Tsunade-sama what's going on?" Sakura asked again, determined to figure out what exactly was happening in that small room, "Who is that on the ta-"

Sakura was cut off; as Kakashi walked over and took her hands, "Forgive me," his voice was a low whisper, as he place the object in her hands.

Sakura felt a pit grow in her stomach, "Kakashi- sensei what's wrong?" Kakashi just squeezed her hands, causing the girl to look down.

As Sakura slowly opened her clenched fingers, the green stone started to show itself, she froze as it started to make sense, why Naruto hadn't reported to the Hokage's office with everyone else, why the Hokage had a look of crushing sorrow, and why there was a body on the table.

"No," was all she could whisper, "no, no, no," her voice grew louder, "not him, It's not him," Sakura slowly fell to her knees, "No, not him," her tears started to dot the floor, as Kakashi knelt down beside his student, placing a heavy hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"It's not him,"

**R&R be Gentle**


End file.
